Different Path
by Daxius X
Summary: What if David had been given a second chance? What if, he was good? The Recruitment has begun! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Prologue

A Different Path  
  
*****  
  
"So when I touch that box, I'll be able to morph animals?" said David.  
  
"Yes David, you can fight the Yeerks with us, if you want to." replied Cassie.  
  
"Okay. I'm ready." said David.  
  
Trembling slightly, David suddenly thought of all the things he could do in animal morph. Rob banks, spy on people, wreak vengeance. But suddenly, he also saw the bigger picture. What use was there to live in luxury if you know you'll be destroyed one day? Enslaved, with no willpower of you own It was then that David promised himself to work for peace. After all, who needed to rob jewellery when you could be a hero to all humanity? David touched the box. It was at that point that time stopped. Then a bright light shone and out of it appeared the Ellimist.  
  
"Hello, David. I have decided to give you a second chance. I have let you see the bigger picture. In another time-line, you were deceitful, corrupt. I believe that time will turn out much better, this time."  
  
It was at this time that the Ellimist dissapeared. In that one moment, though, David suddenly saw everything. The knowledge of vast vistas and time-lines flooded him. Some were more pronounced than others. He saw Rachel hit an older looking Jake with a baseball bat. Jake, die in the vines of a tree, in leopard morph. A man named Alan Fangor, burying something in a construction site...  
  
Small tingles ran up David's spine as he touched the box, while one last image filled him with fear. He knew what would happen if he chose Crayak. Oh, he knew Crayak, he was a large portion of the Ellimists memory, for that was what David had seen. And David knew, that this time, things were going to be different.  
  
*****  
  
So, what d'you think? R/R please! 


	2. If Only

A/N: Okay, I received a review that said that David was never told about the Ellimist. That's true. However, you'll notice this is not in the usual context, where one Animorph tells the story. It was more of a prologue, actually.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs. Do you?  
  
*****  
  
My name is David. I can't tell you my last name. None of us can. It all started for me when I took a walk through a construction site after dark. I stopped suddenly to look to the sky, and saw nothing. Shaking my head, telling myself nothing would be there, I saw a shimmer. I walked over to it and saw a blue box, stuck in a wall, cracks around it as if it had been propelled into the wall with a sledgehammer. I dug it out; it was about the size of my palm, and a bit heavy. It had strange inscriptions on it. Greek or something. I was excited; perhaps I could sell it, and make some cash. I needed another 20 dollars to get my girlfriend a nice necklace, made from rose gold and a single black Opal. I had been saving up for a month, and her birthday was in two days. So I took it home and put up for sale on the net. What a big mistake that was. Now I can never see her again. The Yeerks know who I am. If only...  
  
Well, then, next thing I know, some razor dinosaurs invaded my house, and get hit by a wave of animals. I'm carried off, to some alley, my mother and father captured, and me with some strangers. But then some being comes, some spectral angel of power, and I see all that he's seen. I understand he is no angel. He is the last of a race, and yet, the first of many races. I understood what I would become if I chose the wrong path.  
  
So now it's just me, Jake, Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, Ax and Marco. And we are going to stop this war. We will fight to the death and by damn it, we'll still survive. But for now, we are just going to focus on one thing.  
  
We're going to stop the infestation of the worlds governers.  
  
But First I need a battle morph. I choose various things in my mind as me and Cassie fly over to the Gardens. Killer whale for water morph. Golden Eagle, Aerial. But what for land? Polar bear, Lion, Komodo Dragon, Puma, Rhino.  
  
Indeed, I don't care. All that I can think of is that I'll never see her again.  
  
*****  
  
Yes, Most of the morphs are the same, Orca, Lion, Eagle. But those are great morphs, and are going to be useful.. 


	3. A New Life

Different Path  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A New Life  
  
*****  
  
It was done. We finished the mission. We outsmarted Visser Three. Barely. But I could not help feeling I was some sort of danger to the others. That the Darkness would rise and swallow me up again. I needed to feel like I was making a true difference.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, after you trashed the place we found a disk. A disk telling of the next major country takeover." Said Erek.  
  
I had a sudden flash. "Its in Australia, isn't it?"  
  
Erek's hologram flickered. "Yes."  
  
"Well then we'll need to build up a resistance." I said simply. "We'll need to have an Auxiliary Animorphs team."  
  
"But who could we send?" asked Jake patiently. "The blue cube would have to be hidden pretty well. And we can't send you, David, because the Yeerks are looking out for you."  
  
"Smells like a trap to me," said Rachel.  
  
"That it may be, but I have solutions for all of them. Erek, I need you to make me a hologram/force-field generator. I need it to respond to thought." I said.  
  
Erek nodded. "That is within my program Limits. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes," I smiled. "I need you to recreate the blue cube, only that it responds to those that touch it and say a code at the same time. That way if the Yeerks get it, we won't be in danger. The code will be... Animorphs, of course."  
  
And so it was settled. I had the hologram/force-field emitter attached to me. After a few test runs it worked fine. The blue cube that was cloned had to be done with some Earth parts, however, so that it now resembled a cylinder which glowed blue every now and then. We raided a Yeerk facility and stole Dracon Beams and even some of the old Shredders. Ax produced a practically unlimited credit card, which I used to pay for the plane ticket. I went on the plane as a girl that resembled Rachel slighlty, though not as tall nor fair. The emitter also changed voice waves, something I had failed to think of but put in by the ever-so-thoughtful Chee.  
  
When the plane landed I went into the female bathroom and changed my hologram to that of a woman of maybe 25, black hair and average height. I headed out and hired a taxi, which took me to a mall. I headed towards the Computer shop and bought the most expensive laptop and a month-long Internet access. I then sent an email to Erek.  
  
About a half hour later a man came up to me and said "You called?"  
  
It was one of the Chee. I quickly handed him the laptop and told him to deliver it to Ax.  
  
I went to the bathroom once more, though this time I used the handicapped restroom. I changed hologram to a Man of about 30, and headed for the nearest hotel. As soon as I said Credit they dashed and waited on me practically hand and foot. I slept the night there and the next morning was woken up by a rapping on the door. The Chee was back, with my Laptop tucked under his hologram. He gave it to me and I asked if Ax had secured everything. Ax should have given a safe chat system only accessible with this computer, made the laptop virtually untraceable and as much access to the internet as needed. I emailed Erek saying I needed a drivers license, just in case. 10 minutes later it was mailed back.  
  
*****  
  
I bought the most common car I could find, and started scouring for a place to take residence. I found an apartment in the suburbs and then sat down and started thinking of where I could find people the Yeerks wouldn't infest yet. I used the Ellimist's eternal knowledge. It would take many hours, maybe days, but Such is war.  
  
We need to defend the Earth. No matter what it takes. No matter what it costs.  
  
***** A/N: Be one of the Auxiliary Animorphs! Review the name you wish to use and you main battle morphs. Its that simple!  
  
***** Ok, I know I don't usually do this, but I'm going to post some replies to the reviews I've had! If you don't want to read these, then skip to the next page. When I've done it that is.  
  
Dark Ice Dragon; its cl but also kinda short. um, i havent read the book so i'm not that sure if they had told him about the Ellimist. upload soon!  
  
Daxius X; Well they didn't tell him about the Ellimist but he absorbs the Ellimists knowledge and everything clicks!  
  
Jinako-Chan; It's an interesting idea -- and I love David fics. But, this story's a bit confusing. David doesn't, well, seem like himself. I'd expect him to be more sarcastic or something -- hey, maybe you could use that for the plot! Go into some detail as to what made David so messed up he was to be the a**hole he was in the series. Also, what's this with Rachel attacking Jake in the first chapter? Are you making her the new David? Well...I wanna see where you'll go with this, so I'm gonna keep watching this fic.  
  
Daxius X; Actually, it was quoted 'He saw Rachel hit an older looking Jake with a baseball bat', which is what happens in Megamorphs #4, when Rachel hits *TOM* with a baseball bat. David doesnt know he's tom, since he has to dig deeper into the memories to know anything. But he merely saw an older looking Jake (Tom) so he just assumed that it was Jake.  
  
Football Babe; That was good. The books about david have always been my fav and i always wished it could have been dif. Good. Keep going  
  
Daxius X; Thank you for that inspiring review. Have you seen chapter 3 yet?  
  
Football Babe; I liked it. Keep it up.  
  
Daxius X; Once again, thank you.  
  
dark-munkee; Nice but you kind of skip around alot.  
  
Daxius X; Lol, yeah I have a tendency to do that.  
  
dark-munkee; I couldn't review the 3rd chapter again so I'll be an auxillary animorph here.  
  
Name:Madison  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Age:12  
  
Battle Morphs: Tiger, Bald Eagle, Hammer Head Shark, Ocelot.  
  
Personality: Tells stupid jokes alot, Stands up to authority, But never commits crime, Is slightly rebellious, Sometimes twists orders around. In battle stays calm and gives it all hes got.  
  
Daxius X; Yeah you're in dude but could I possibly have you a bit older? Its just that The Animorphs are all like 15-16 or something.  
  
dark-munkee; Sorry for reviewing agian but I had to put this on my favorite story list.  
  
Daxius X; No worries, and thank you for doing that.  
  
stephen; great story! well written. it was a shock though to see a nice side to david we had always known him as mean traitorous and cruel, but now he gets a second chance. hooray! about the offer...  
  
duck(aerial),elephant(land), dolphin(water), and dingo(well they are in australia!)  
  
Daxius X; Well he's got the Ellimist memories so he's bound to have changed. And you get to be in the new Auxiliary Animorphs team!  
  
Bird1111; Good story! Interesting to have David nice instead of evil.  
  
I will be one of hte Auxilary Animorphs  
  
Name: Richie  
  
Battle morphs: Wolf, Cougar, and Shark (water combat)  
  
Bird morph: Red-Tailed Hawk  
  
Daxius X; Your Offer is accepted, thanks for reviewing! (Great choice by the way. I reckon Cougars rule!)  
  
Casey (angel_baby834@hotmail.com); Name: Casey  
  
Battle morphs: leopard. tiger. elephant. cheetah  
  
hey, i think this is a great idea for a story. i always thought david should be nicer!  
  
Daxius X; Me too. Those are some pretty powerful morphs, can I add a little drama while you acquire them?  
  
Prue Halliwell; Name: Erin  
  
Battle Morphs: Panther, Black Bear, Eagle amd Shark.  
  
Interesting concept, David nice.  
  
Daxius X; Yeah, I thought about it and remembered his main complaints about no family, no home, and I wondered what if he got past the selfishness? By the way you're on the team!  
  
Jinako-chan();Huh -- seems to me you've got a plot going pretty well. I like the idea of David making a team of Auxiliary Animorphs, that's pretty cool. Maybe you could have some of the Yeerks try and, say, infest David--or the woman David's posing as, anyways? I think that'd be kind of cool. And also, does David have, like, Ellimist-powers now? Since he's going to try and figure out the non-infested people, it sure seems like it, but... And, now, for my one nitpick on this story: I don't mind this so much with the description, but something about the dialogue doesn't feel...well, natural. Say it out loud to yourself and see if it sounds right to you -- something I've found, while writing, is try and be as true to life as I can, which often means bucking the whole grammar thing (I suspect you're probably trying to keep your story grammatically correct). Everybody's speech is way too formal sounding, at least in this chapter--it's been a while since I read the last one. But that's just my one piece of advice--David and the others are just normal kids. They'll sound like it, too. Sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything, I just felt I should address it. I mean, isn't a reader's job to help the writer out or something like that? All that aside, I'm really excited to see where you go with this story! It's different than any other David-turns-good stories I've seen, and I like that. You've got some really good idea I'd love to see played out. And for the character thingie -- um, the name is Georgia, and the battle morphs are a lionness and a polar bear. You don't have to put me in the story, though.  
  
Daxius X; Wow, its nice lengthy reviews like this that I like best. Your Idea is pretty good, nice to have a bad point on the hologram,; If you change appearance the Yeerks will try to infest you again! Sorry, David doesn't have Ellimist-powers, just the Ellimist's memories. Yeah, I read it over and said to myself, that doesn't sound anything like the books. I tried to figure it out but I eventually just uploaded it; I'm a bit of a lazy git, eh? No hurt feelings, In fact when I saw that sorry I thought 'what did I miss?' and when I realized I thought 'Well I've seen plenty worse.' Thanks for helping, I'll make the next chapter I bit more bookish. Don't be silly, I've got like 4 people so far, and that's less than the original Animorphs! You're Accepted into the Auxiliary Animorphs Team, and may you never get stabbed to death by a stampede of raging Hork-Bajir! ^__^;  
  
Daxius X; And a note to all, please, Don't hesitate to join us to fight an entire race of Parasitic Beings that control billions of bladed/hungry aliens which outnumber us a billion to one and which would kill/eat/control you if you're caught. ^__^ 


	4. Recruitment

Chapter 4; Recruitment

Hey, My Names David, one of the last remaining hopes of Earth. Haven't heard of me? Didn't think so. Now listen up. Earth is under invasion. By Aliens. By this time, as Marco would say, you're deciding whether to back away slowly or laugh at me openly. Good for you. Because if its neither of those, then the third option is so much more terrifying. You believe me. Why? Because you are, or have been, one of them. But if you wanna full history of it, go to the other records. I sure as heck ain't gonna type it all out.

Continuing on from my last Entry, I was finding potential members to join our fight against the Yeerks. Well, I've just found seven Animorphs.

I walk down the street and look around. Yep, this is the right corner. I turn left. There's the school right there. That's where Madison and Stephen should be. I stroll down the pathway and check to see no-ones around. Then I change my hologram to the school uniform, and alter my hairstyle.

I search the classes to see if they're in there. Nope. As I turn down another corridor, I pass a Notice Board. I smile. Taking out a colourful poster titled 'The Giving,' I make sure to pin it next to the pale notice with the logo of The Sharing. Let those Yeerks taste their own medicine. The bell rings signalling home time. I suddenly spot Stephen in the music corridor. And there's Madison next to him. And they're being pushed around by some big hulky kid. I decide to step in.

"Get in da cupboard ya lil' wimp!" grunts the hulky guy. He shoves Stephen away and pushes Madison towards a cupboard under the stairs. I tap the bully on the shoulder.

"Whats-its-name, you keep doing that you're gonna regret it." I say.

"Names Bob, an' if you go to a teecha I'll pound yer face in too!" says Bob.

I make my hologram look like I'm about to hit him. He ducks out of the way and I shove him, making him lose his balance and fall into the cupboard himself. I grab a chair and wedge it in between the doorknob and floor. I take an electric keyboard from one of the classrooms, turn it on and make it play a loop of the tune 'The Ants Go Marching One by One'.

"If you wanna get out you better sing to the tune!" I yell above the sound. Then I turn to Madison and Stephen. You could hear

"You guys alright?" I ask. They both struggle to nod their heads, laughing their heads off. I hand then a couple of business cards with the advertisement for 'The Giving', and say "Be There, 5 o'clock."

Two down, five to go. I'd better take the car this time, it's a bit too far to walk. I need to find Richie, Georgia and Aria, and they attend a different school about twenty blocks away. By the time I get there I spot them heading for a bus. Can't let that happen. I quickly project my hologram so that it seems the bus is already leaving. The one called Richie sighs and slumps down into a bench. Georgia and Aria sit down next to him and start to talk.

I drive up next to them in a disguised form of a bus and say "Need a ride?"

They look up surprised and mutter that they must have tried to catch the wrong bus. I concentrate on making the force field expand to each place they step. They each take a seat and I drive the 'bus' ahead. I slowly focus the hologram to recreate the beginning of the Animorphs. I start with Elfangor's life, fast-forwarding it so everything passed by in a blur. Richie started up, but my force field held him gently down. Georgia and Aria watched agape. The hologram moved on to Elfangor's death. This I slowed down. I showed Jake and the Animorphs on their first Mission to the Yeerk pool. The image speeded up. Ax, crying out in a mirror-wave thought-speak.

"Yo!" "Cassie, I've found one. I've found you a wha.." "..one word, Hope." "I do not understand the plot of.." "Seerow's Kindness. Seerow was a.." "I forgot you were the only one allowed to make jokes, Marco." "Let's Do It." "You're kidding, his name is Jeremy?" "Six? That's it? Bit.." "..have I heard the Earth children say? Ah, Yes, eeny meeny miney moo." "Like my fur boots?" "You know, Guide, you push us around and Ax will give you the last foot and a.." "Surrender, bloated aliens, and worship us, the mighty Helmacr.." "Tobias?!" "I'm called Hey Moron. Hey! Moro.." "Jake, Tom is one of them. A Controller. A Yeer.." "I'm trapped on a barnacle or something!" "Piece de resistance, if I'm not mistaken..." "Beanz! Been-zuh!" "First intentional fire. First complaint about.." "Rachel... Go," "Ram the Blade shi.."

Snippets of conversation come and go in no particular order. Richie, Georgia and Aria can't comprehend everything. But they get the gist. I show them one last thing. A short holo of a bird taking flight.

I pull the car into a warehouse. The hologram fades. I turned to the three people behind me. They looked in fear, amazement, and even hopefully at me. I hesitated. These are just people. Should I drag them into this? I reluctantly hand them each a card.

"If you want to help, be here, 5 o'clock."

"Last two," I say to myself. I pull up the car to the public fitness training centre. I walk up the stair and I'm about to go in, but it says women only. Great, another hologram change. I quickly turn my hologram into Rachel in training gear, and pray that she never finds out cos then she'll probably kill me. I stroll in there and try to keep my eyes averted from what Marco would call "Baywatch plus Aerobics on TV", and find Casey and Erin in the sparring corner. They're really going at it in their karate type clothes, kicking at each other and punching. I make a mental note to never annoy them and laugh at the thought of two more Rachel type Animorphs. In fact, it's almost time for my chatting time with the Animorphs back in America! I hurry over to a side bench and take out my laptop, and adjust the twin web-cameras installed at the top; one to focus on me and one focused on the training centre around me. I open up the chat line and project a second hologram around it to make it seem to passers by that I'm playing Solitaire. Ah, there's Ax logging on now. The whole gang is displayed on the screen.

"Whoa, check it out! Rachel in a sports bra!" yells Marco. Jake averts his eyes, Cassie tells Marco off, Ax looks about in confusion, Tobias hops closer almost imperceptibly and Rachel steps forward in an almost volcanic rage. I suddenly groan.

"DAVID! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY!?! I'M GONNA MURDER.." she yells.

"Relax! I'm in a women's training centre! To recruit people!" I say quickly. Marco laughs and presses his head closer to see the other web picture.

"Whoa again! Its like Baywatch plus Aerobics on.."

I quickly log out. 'That didn't go so well...' I think to myself.

I look up and see Casey and Erin standing above me. "Why were you talking to your Solitaire game?" asks Erin.

I flash a Rachel smile. "Yeah... Don't you think this place is a bit dull?" I say, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, sorta, I guess," replies Casey. "Why, know anywhere better?"

I quickly pass them the cards and vamoose outta there.

Two hours later, I'm waiting in the warehouse. All seven of them show at about the same time. I tell them about the invasion. I show them battles. I explain the threat. I give them the chance to back out. They all say no. I bring out the blue cylinder. They each touch the sides and I take out the vial containing a single drop of Ax's blood. "You need Andalite DNA to activate the morphing cube," I explain. "Or cylinder, I should say."

They've all gone home now. They'll meet me tomorrow at the local zoo. I've told them to consider what battle morphs they want. I've decided to go back to my apartment. But when I open the door, I look to the Calendar and gasp in horror.

The Animorphs are heading to the Arctic the day after tomorrow.


	5. Too Many Rachel's

Different Path

Chapter 5

Too many Rachel's

* * *

A/N; To faithful reader Aurora Stanfords, Sorry for leaving you out of the last chapter, but you're in this chapter, so enjoy!

"Okay, let me get this straight; you want to acquire a leopard, a tiger, and a cheetah?" I said.

"And a male African Bull Elephant." replied Casey.

"And you would just go out and pet them? Who do you think you are, Rachel Junior?" I asked.

"Hey, you told us to think of what we wanted, that's what I want."

"Oh by the way I want an Elephant too," piped up Stephen.

"And I want a Tiger," added Madison.

"And a Cougar," said Richie.

"And a Panther," said Erin.

"Aren't they the same thing?" asked Richie.

"Oh Yeah... well I prefer saying panther," replied Erin.

"What about a Polar Bear?" asked Georgia.

"Or a Black Bear?" said Erin.

"Or an Ocelot!" said Madison.

"Or a Lioness!" said Georgia.

"A Dingo!" said Stephen.

"Maybe a Wolf..." mumbled Richie.

"Sharks!" yelled Madison.

"Yeah!" agreed Richie and Erin.

"Or a Dolphin!" said Stephen.

"I wanna fly..." said Casey.

"Like an Eagle!" said Erin.

"Bald Eagle!" countered Madison.

"Red Tail!" replied Richie.

"Or a Duck!"

Everyone turned to look at Stephen.

"What? A Duck flies!" defended Stephen.

Everyone laughed.

"C'mon, are we gonna go get eaten by animals or aren't we?" called Madison.

"The way things are going, I think the girls are gonna eat the animals rather than vice versa," I mumbled.

* * *

"Okay, this is the panther enclosure." I said.

"Cougar," corrected Richie.

"Whatever," I replied. "Now I'll go in and tranquillise it; my hologram won't work cos' these animals smell better than they see, and my force field should be saved for when we tackle Erin and Stephen's 'Bull Elephant with Extra-Tusk', so be quick."

I crept into the enclosure. The area is covered in artificial trees and shrubs. I feel adrenaline start to creep into my blood. Why the hell do they make these enclosures with so many places for the animal to hide?! He could be right next to me for all I know! I turn to my right on an impulse. Nothing. I sigh in relief when a swift movement to my left knocks me over.

"Aww...This is gonna hurt..." I sigh as the panther/cougar pulls back a paw to knock me over again.

The cat suddenly went limp. It slumped to the ground with a glazed look in its eye. Standing behind it are Richie and Erin, touching the cat's fur.

"Thanks... They wouldn't happen to keep painkiller in this zoo, would they?"

* * *

It was about 3 in the afternoon when we all trudged back to the warehouse I had bought to hold meetings for 'The Giving'. I round up everyone and have them practice their morphs. As they change, I give pointers on how to control instincts and use thought-speak. Something nags at my mind though. I turn my head around to see a figure standing in the doorway. My mind goes alert. She saw the team morph! Who is this person? I search the Ellimist's memories. I find a match. Her name is Aurora. But she's meant to be a controller! How could she have passed through my Gleet Bio-Filters? I briefly notice a colourful notice in her hand with 'The Giving' advertisement. No-one could pass the Gleet Bio-filter with a Yeerk in their head. This girl came here of her own free will. Then why does the Ellimist memory say she's one of them? Unless... Time had changed. The Ellimist memories catalogued the last timeline when I had succumbed to Crayak. And he'd changed that. I was now one of the good guys, and I somehow my actions afterwards changed the infestation of this girl so she never had been.

"You there, why are you here?" I asked.

She stares awestruck at the Auxiliary Animorphs behind me.

"Why are you here?" I ask again.

She finally takes notice of me. "I...I've come here for 'The Giving; Recruitment'? It says here that we can 'Help save the Planet' and 'Those in Need', 'Do something New' and 'Change into something Better'? It's kinda vague, but I have a lot of free time and... I want to help. But... How... Is it... why were those animals just kids? I mean... they were just kids, and they started to mutate, and if that's what you mean by 'change' I think I'll have to pass..." she said, getting hysterical.

"I'll tell you everything. I'm sorry you couldn't have had more time, but now, you have to help us. You've seen too much." I said.

She starts to back away. I say "Won't you at least listen?"

That makes her stop. She hesitates, and then says reluctantly "Fine...I'll listen."

My Hologram replays everything for her. The Ellimist, the Andalites, the Yeerks, the Hork-Bajir, the Humans. I play it slowly this time, so as to let it properly sink in. The others also gather round for the full-story.

After the last Entry, it is almost 6. I walk up to Aurora, and ask her if she's in.

"I'm in," she says.

* * *

We paid another visit to the zoo. I had arranged a meeting with one of the workers there, Aria. Surprisingly she was a teenager like us. We decided to recruit her. We took her into a spare room and dished it all out for her. She was pretty calm about it.

"So you guys have finally shown up, eh? It's about time." she said after we had finished.

"What?" I said, rather dumbstruck.

"I've known about the invasion for a year. I try to find out how much people know online by using a fake username and internet connection. Perhaps you might have seen me as '_MegMom_'."

Of course! I should have remembered! That's how I found some of the others! Richie was _Chazz_, Erin was _CKDsweet_, and Madison was _Carlito_. _YrkH8ter_ was Aurora! Somehow I had changed all of them so all but Aria knew about the invasion!

We brought out the blue cylinder and once more I took out Ax's blood to activate it. Aria asked to acquire it.

"Wait, you want this Andalite morph?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean don't we want some more firepower than just Earth-Animals? I've heard about the Andalites, they're supposed to be perfect in battle."

"Fine, acquire it and then we should go get some more morphs. I reckon everyone should get a polar bear and Orca morph cos' we're going to the Arctic tomorrow!"

"What?!" some of them cried. I explained that tomorrow was when we would be fighting the Venber, and reminded them about the cold the original Animorphs almost died in. They agreed after the shock of learning about such a big mission.

"By the way, what do you guys want for your morphs?" I said to Aurora and Aria.

"A lioness," said Aurora breathlessly.

"I've always fancied Tim, our White Siberian Tiger." replied Aria.

"What is wrong with you girls? Isn't one Rachel enough!?" I screamed, recalling the earlier visits to the cat enclosures.

They all just laughed.


End file.
